thoroughbred_racingfandomcom-20200214-history
Orb
Orb (foaled February 24, 2010) is an American thoroughbred racehorse. After being defeated in his first three starts, Orb won five consecutive races, culminating with a win in the Kentucky Derby on May 4, 2013. Orb is a bay colt with a small white star, bred and owned by Stuart S. Janney II and Phipps Stable. He was sired by Malibu Moon, whose other progeny include the Grade I winners Declan's Moon, Devil May Care, Life at Ten (Beldame Stakes), and Malibu Prayer (Ruffian Handicap). His dam, Lady Liberty, was sired by the 1990 Kentucky Derby winner Unbridled. Lady Liberty won four races in 12 starts and was retired from racing in 2005. Orb is her only stakes winner out of five live foals. On his dam's side, Orb is descended form Laughter, a sister of the outstanding racemare Ruffian. Orb is trained by the veteran Claude R. "Shug" McGaughey, III, who had handled the previous Phipps champion Easy Goer and Personal Ensign. Racing career Two-year-old season It took Orb four tries to break his maiden, in his first career start, Orb finished third in maiden special weight race run at Saratoga, and finished fourth in another maiden special weight race at Belmont Park in September. He was fourth in another maiden special weight race at Aqueduct Racetrack. He finally broke his maiden a few weeks later on November 24 at Aqueduct Racetrack. Three-year-old season Orb began his three-year-old season by winning an allowance race at Gulfstream Park over nine furlongs on January 26. Four weeks later, on February 23, Orb was moved up in class to contest the Grade II Fountain of Youth Stakes at 1-1/16 miles at Gulfstream Park. Ridden by John R. Velazquez, he won the race by half a length, defeating the odds-on favorite Violence. On March 30, Orb started the 29/10 second favorite for the Grade I Florida Derby. He was settled in fifth place before moving up on the outside to take the lead inside the final furlong and won by 2-3/4 lengths from Itsmyluckyday. The Triple Crown Kentucky Derby On May 4, 2013, Orb, ridden by Joel Rosario, started favorite for the 139th Kentucky Derby. Rosario positioned the colt towards the rear of the nineteen runner field in the early stages as the outsider Palace Malice set a fast pace. From half distance, Orb began to make progress on the outside and turned into the straight just behind the leaders. Normandy Invasion took the lead from Palace Malice but Orb continued to make ground in the middle of the sloppy track. The favorite took the lead one sixteenth of a mile from home and pulled away to win by 2-1/2 lengths from Golden Soul in a final time of 2:02.89. After the race, McGaughey, who was winning the race for the first time said that "I've always dreamed of this day and it finally came... I'm thrilled for the people who put in so much time on this horse, and of course I'm thrilled for me." Category:Thoroughbreds Category:Males Category:American Racehorses Category:Kentucky Derby Winners Category:Articles with Wikipedia content